culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Grace
| last_aired = | related = Are You Being Served? | num_series = 2 | num_episodes = 12 | list_episodes = }} Grace & Favour (American title: Are You Being Served? Again!) is a British sitcom and a spin-off of Are You Being Served? that aired on BBC1 for two series from 1992 to 1993 and marked the return of Are You Being Served? creators and writers Jeremy Lloyd and David Croft. History The idea of a spin-off was suggested by the cast of Are You Being Served? almost immediately after the original series ended in 1985. Lloyd and Croft liked the idea, but agreed that the department store format was exhausted and that any spin-off would require a change of location. Despite the enthusiasm of the original cast, it would be almost seven years before Lloyd and Croft brought them back to television. The plot line that brought the cast from the store to the manor was considered remarkably topical, since it aired just a few months after the death of British publishing tycoon Robert Maxwell, who was revealed to have borrowed heavily against his own employees' pensions. Grace and Favour was different from Are You Being Served? in that it involved a continuous story arc, with certain plot elements, such as the relationship between Mr. Humphries and Mavis Moulterd unfolding throughout each episode. This in turn allowed the series to involve more complex storylines and subplots, making it possible for returning guest stars and location shooting, which was never done on Are You Being Served? The series name is a double play on words. A "grace and favour" is a home or other property, owned by a monarch but given to the use of a faithful retainer upon his retirement, such as the retired characters in this series. Grace is also the name of the owner of Grace Brothers, the fictional department store where the characters previously worked, and the surname of Mr Grace, who was the previous owner of Millstone Manor. International broadcasts In the US the show was broadcast on PBS as Are You Being Served? Again! in 1992. In Australia the show was broadcast on Network Ten in 1994. Cast Are You Being Served? cast member Mike Berry (Mr. Spooner) chose not to return. Arthur English (Mr. Harman) was also not brought in due to his retirement. Wendy Richard took time off filming for EastEnders to film. Also returning to their roles were John Inman, who played the effeminate Mr. Humphries; Mollie Sugden, as former head of ladieswear Mrs. Slocombe; Frank Thornton, who played the floorwalker Captain Peacock; and Nicholas Smith as the former head of the department, Cuthbert Rumbold. Coincidentally, these were the only five actors to have appeared in every single episode of Are You Being Served? Several new repeat characters were added to the show. Joanne Heywood as Miss Lovelock, Billy Burden as farmer Maurice Moulterd, and Fleur Bennett as his daughter, Mavis, appeared in all 12 episodes. Michael Bilton, as Mr. Grace's solicitor, Mr. Thorpe, and his assistant, Miss Prescott, played by Shirley Cheriton, also held key roles over both series. Cast list ]] *Mollie Sugden – Mrs. Betty Slocombe *John Inman – Mr. Wilberforce Clayborne Humphries *Wendy Richard – Miss Shirley Brahms *Frank Thornton – Captain Stephen Peacock *Nicholas Smith – Mr. Cuthbert "Jug Ears" Rumbold *Fleur Bennett – Mavis Moulterd *Joanne Heywood – Jessica Lovelock *Billy Burden – Maurice Moulterd *Michael Bilton – Mr. Thorpe *Shirley Cheriton – Miss Prescott *Gregory Cox – Mr. Frobisher *Andrew Barclay – Malcolm Heathcliff *Diane Holland – Celia Littlewood *Andy Joseph – Joseph Lee *Eric Dodson – Sir Robert *Maggie Holland – Mrs. Cleghampton Plot line The new series has the elderly and womanizing "Young Mr Grace", head of Grace Brothers department store, recently deceased while scuba-diving on holiday in the Caribbean with his personal secretary, Miss Jessica Lovelock. As per the instructions in his will, the remaining workers in each department at Grace Brothers' closing sale find their pensions invested in different things. The members of the Men's and Ladies' Departments, along with Ms Lovelock, inherit the estate that is the locale of the show. Young Mr Grace had invested their pension funds in a multitude of antiquated businesses, the largest of which is a country manor house called Millstone Manor. The will stipulates that they cannot sell the house and split the profits, but can use the property in the manner of their choosing. After a trip to Millstone Manor to view the property, where they also learn their pensions are minuscule, they decide to live in the manor in order to run it as an inn and live off the proceeds. Miss Lovelock, given accommodation in the grooms' quarters and charge of the horses, also lives at the manor much to the distress of Mrs Slocombe and Miss Brahms. Captain Peacock is not so bothered, however. The series begins just after the funeral of Mr Grace, and quickly brings the cast to Millstone Manor. There they find Mr Rumbold having trouble trying to find new staff after telling the previous staff "in no uncertain terms" that if they did not straighten up they could leave and they left. With time running out, the old Grace Brothers employees are obliged to "stand in" for the staff in order to have their picture taken as the inn staff for a travel brochure. Soon they find that they are running the inn themselves with the help of Mr Moulterd, who manages the manor's farm, and his daughter Mavis, who helps out at the manor. With Mr Humphries forced by circumstance to share a bed with Mavis, he finds that she develops a bit of a crush on him. This series of events leads all of the cast to assume they are having an affair, which flatters Mr Humphries, though he denies any such goings-on. Despite these events, Mr Humphries continues to be rather ambivalent to the idea of a relationship with anyone. A young man from the village vies with Humphries for Mavis' affection, and frequently attempts to intimidate him by threatening him with violence. On her first day in the country, Mrs Slocombe tries to move a gypsy's wagon that blocked the road and ends up charged with wagon theft, narrowly avoiding a charge of indecent exposure since there was "just a flash" as the out-of-control wagon raced past the post office. At her trial, all of her colleagues are called as witnesses, but it is Mr Moulterd who ends up winning the case for her. Mrs Slocombe is grateful, despite her irritation that he brings up their sexual relationship during the War, which she insists never happened. Also notable is the unexpected appearance of the oft alluded to, but never-before-seen Mr Slocombe, from whom Mrs Slocombe seeks to hide her identity. Other events include the staff putting on a traditional harvest festival dance for octogenarian American visitors and putting on a showcase of British arts and culture for a tour group from Mongolia. Episode guide Series 1 (1992) Series 2 (1993) DVD releases Both the Region 1 and Region 4 release contains both series of ''Grace & Favour in one set. The series to be released on DVD in the United Kingdom, Region 2 DVD on 23 May 2016. Location filming All external filming for the series was undertaken in and around Tetbury in Gloucestershire. Primary filming was at Chavenage House, which was used for Millstone Manor, just outside Tetbury. References }} External links * * Category:1992 British television programme debuts Category:1993 British television programme endings Category:1990s British comedy television series Category:Are You Being Served? Category:BBC television sitcoms Category:David Croft sitcoms Category:English-language television programs Category:Television spin-offs Category:1992 television series debuts Category:1993 television series endings